


Owner of a Lonely Heart

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although a demon, Dean finds light within a girl he saves; turning her into a traveling buddy when he realizes he can never take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl

To view the world through different eyes; his brother, his friend, scared him to pieces, but it wasn't something he was going to say to them. They were mad. Judgmental. Confused and hurt. When he had awoken from his frozen state, he fled before Crowley could take him to hell. Before Cas and Sam could capture him in the devil's trap and try to exercise him. He had nowhere to turn and if any of the other hunters found out what he was, death was certainly going to greet him.  
Running in the night, bumping into other monsters, never to be touched by them. It was nice for once. He could trick men into giving them things, better than when he could when he was human, but he fought the urge to steal people's souls or possess them. It just wasn't in his nature to do so, even though now, it wasn't being upheld by the hunter standards.  
The neon lights to a dance bar caught his attention one night, from a far away distance, drawing him in. His typical manhood ticking in wanting a piece of tail. At first he was afraid of what would happen if human's saw him, but then he remembered that he could rid of the blackness and his greens would show through. Just act naturally, like he would if he was just having a normal night away from his brother.  
Walking through the building, he admired all of the dancers, nodded to the bar tender, then noticed that he could feel every inch of evil in there. He could hear all the negative thoughts running through each customers heads, strippers wanting to bash each other's heads in for their money and the bar tender wanting to take a few of the workers home for a one night stand. This was new to him and he found it amusing.  
As he sat down at an empty table in the back, Dean scanned the whole building for a waitress, noticing a few on the other side, red hair and blue haired girls. Dean begun to wish for a little bit of peace, but the more that he stayed there, the more he realized that he wasn't going to get it.  
A few girls flirted with him, some trying to lure him to the back rooms, but no matter how tempting, he refused. It wasn't like him to do so, but when he set his eyes on the short brunette girl, who was a waitress to the tables in front of him, something made him want to stay. He watched the man that she was standing near flick money at the dancers, while his friends did the same; chugged beers and throw fries at each other. The brunette looked like she was unhappy, so when she had the chance, she away and headed towards the bar, passing Dean along the way.  
Back and fourth she went, Dean watching her every move. Something about her reminded him of his mother. How graceful she was no matter how many times beer was spilled onto the floor or how many times she got her butt pinched, she just smiled and served everyone.  
Dean looked up at the clock when she finally went over to the computer, noting that it was one in the morning. He looked down in time to see her pull her apron off and grab her purse and jacket; deciding to follow her as far as he could before she'd notice him. He got up and walked past her out the door, keeping ten steps a head of her before he glanced over his shoulder, noticing that she was rummaging through her purse as she walked. He dashed behind a large tree and peered around it, not seeing her anywhere.  
Damn. She couldn't have gone far. He thought to himself, then crossed the street and made his way into the abandon apartment complex. He waltzed up the stairs, looking around for a place to relax for a bit before going home. He knew that he wouldn't be able to find her now and that was okay, because sooner or later, he would run into Sam and he wasn't ready for that.  
Dean walked into the first room, seeing that the place had been thrashed about. He stepped over the corner of the ripped up mattress, went into the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet; unzipped his jeans and leaned against the wall.  
Whistling as he peed, he heard droplets of water hitting the floor behind him; sighing as he finished up and flushed the toilet. When he turned around, the droplets started to go faster, making him wonder what was going on in the apartment above him. Shuffling to the front door, he figured a little walk around would help him with his curiosity.  
Up the creaky stairs he went, feeling like he was entering into a horror film, seeing spider webs everywhere, and hearing nothing but the echos of the rats squeaking while they ran around. As he reached the next floor level, he looked around for something to tell him that he was at the right room.  
In front of a room, a puddle of blood sat, taunting him. The door silently open as he pushed on it, seeing the room was thrashed about as well. "Don't go in there Dean." He tried to convince himself, but his curiosity won as he stepped inside, looked around and stopped in the middle of the living room when he heard the rushing of water stop.  
No hesitation at all, he went to the bathroom, pushed the door open seeing more blood and the girl who he had been following laying in the bathtub; under water, right arm over the side, blood dripping from her wrist. Dean took two steps forward, bent down and grabbed her under her arms, lifting her up. She gasped for air, screaming and flailing about until she realized someone was there with her. Looking at him through her wet lashes, green eyes staring into hers, angry that he stopped her.  
"What are you doing?" His voice was stern with concern, but didn't raise his voice.  
"Dying. What else do you think I'm doing?"  
"Why do you want to die?"  
"Because there's no reason to live."  
"Of course there is."  
"Not when your boyfriend makes you lose your baby."  
Silence formed between them as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist. "I can't let you do this. But I can let you talk to me about what happened. After that, then you can chose what you want to do with your life."  
"What is there to talk about? My life has spun out of control. Death is the only way out."  
"Death isn't always the only way." He paused, as he grabbed another towel, placed it onto the floor and sat down, still holding the towel on her wrist. "This boyfriend of yours, tell me about him."  
"We went to a party, two months ago. I got raped by one of his friends. He doesn't believe me, punches me until I lost the baby. So I ran away, found myself here and all I remember after that is you pulling me out of the water."  
"Sounds like I need to visit this boyfriend of yours."  
"Oh, no no. He'll deny everything. He already did so with my brothers. I don't know how he did it, but he convinced them that I am mental and need to be put into a institute. They are the only family I have and I cannot believe that they would believe him over me."  
"You don't have any distant relatives?"  
"They hate me and my brothers. I don't even know why? And all my friends left me because I was with my boyfriend. The only one who hasn't lives in Ohio. I can't even keep a job, so I can save up and move out there to be with her. She's been fighting with her roommates to help her come get me. She's the only one who truly cares."  
"And she would be very sad if you died."  
"It's just one person."  
"But to that one person, it could devastate them for life. Even if it appears that they have forgotten, somewhere deep down inside, they haven't and it's slowly eating them alive. Sitting there, wondering if they could of done something more to help out. What could they have done? There's just so much to think about, eventually they would blame themselves."  
"You act like it's happened to you."  
"It has and it's not a pleasant thing to remember." Dean stood up, holding out his hands. "So the question is, do you sit here and let everything wrong that's happened in your life consume you, or, do you take my hand and allow me, a stranger, make your life better by taking you with me on my way back home to Kansas and drop you off in Ohio to be with your friend?" She looked at him, hesitantly, then held out her left hand and grabbed his hand. He lifted her up, seeing that she was wearing shorts and a tank top. "Good choice. I think I should get you some new clothes as well." He held onto her as she stepped out of the tub and allowed him to wrap his favorite jacket around her. As she followed him out of the bathroom, he guided her around the broken furniture, lifted her over the broken glass lamps and walked her out the door, never to look back.  
He saw her purse on the floor by the stairs, picked it up and carried it as he helped her down the stairs and over the holes. Slowly he started to notice the clothes that she had peeled off, surprised he never noticed them before. Each article of clothing, he picked up and carried for her; sliding her flats onto her feet.  
When they got out into the cold air, she shivered as she followed him to the Chevelle. "This is my car." She grabbed the handle to the passenger door and pulled it open. She sat down and took her purse from him; searched through her bag then handed him the keys.  
"You trust me this much?"  
"I have to trust someone." She glanced up at him, etching his beautiful face into her mind. He closed the door, went around the front side and tried to not drool over this beauty that was ready to be roared to life. He opened the driver door, getting a boner when he saw that it was clutch ready. "And I thought that my baby was sexy." He slid onto the black leather, closing the door; key in the ignition, ready to roll. "Let's get you to the hospital first. Stop that bleeding."  
"I really don't want to be a statistic with being a victim of violence."  
He looked at her. "Bar fight got out of control, I saved you. That's all they need to know." He threw the clutch and pulled out into the street, making his way to the hospital. He didn't understand why he was being kind to her even though it was quite obvious that in ways, he was still his good natured self. Dean flipped on the stereo and popped in a cassette; it was convenient, the song to be playing. He tried to keep his focus on the road, slightly glancing at her from time to time.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_  
_All about the girl who came to stay?_  
_She's the kind of girl you want so much_  
_It makes you sorry_  
_Still, you don't regret a single day_

_~ the Beatles (Girl)_


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the girl find a place to stay; Dean goes shopping.

Their first stop after being at the hospital for a whole day, happened to be not too far out of Harrisburg Pennsylvania. The first motel that they came across, Dean pulled the Chevelle into. After parking and killing the engine, he got out and went into the office. The old man that sat behind the counter, was on the phone; pointing at the sign on the wall to Dean's left. $65 a night. Dean pulled out his wallet, pulled out the sixty five dollars and tossed it onto the counter. The old man grabbed the keys from the wall behind him and handed them over to Dean. "Thanks." Dean said, turned and walked out the door. He was exhausted, but nothing would allow him to sleep. This was what he missed about being a human.  
Dean opened the passenger door and shook the girl. "Hey. I got us a room."  
She looked up at him with wonderment. "Where are we?"  
"Just outside of Harrisburg. Figured you could use a soft bed over a hard seat." He went to the door that was in front of them and unlocked it, then pushed it open and let the air flow through as he went to the car and helped her out. "Go on in. I'm going to head out to the store for some food."  
"Some time we need to stop for some new clothes."  
"Alright. I'll think of something." He handed her the hotel key and then closed the passenger door. As she headed inside, he jumped back into the driver's seat and drove off to the nearest grocery store, which happened to be Fred Meyers.  
Dean parked in the way back, ignoring the rules of parking. Not caring about the looks he got from customers at their cars, Dean grabbed a shopping cart from the corral and headed inside. He hit up the deli, getting anything he thought she might like. From chicken to potatoes, pizza sticks to macaroni and cheese. He got her bottles of water, a few Seagrams wine coolers and a bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey for himself. He slipped into the empty check out line, noticing that the girl was staring at him.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
"No. It's just I know everyone who comes here and I've never seen you."  
"Ah, well my girlfriend and I are just passing through. She's really hungry waiting for me at the motel."  
"Where you heading?"  
"Ohio. She's got family there."  
"Oh, good luck on your travels."  
"Thanks." He looked down at the bagger and nodded before looking back at the girl. "Say, do you know how to pick out clothes? My girlfriend refuses to tell me her size. We got our car broken into and all her clothes stolen."  
"That's an odd question, but yeah, I could help on my break. How tall is she?"  
"She's about your height, I think you might be the same size as her. She's not so big up here...." He waved at his chest.  
She giggled. "Okay. Let me go on my break and I'll find some clothes for her." She stepped back as her boss came over to her to take over her spot. Dean pushed the cart after her, slowing down as they got into the women's section of clothing. "Does she like plaid?"  
Dean thought and remembered seeing her jacket. "Yes. She has a black and blue jacket. She wore those weird looking shoes, so I think she needs boots. Good, sturdy boots or shoes."  
"DC's or Adidas works. Some Vans, if she's into those types of shoes. Boots are a bit harder here cause they are more girly. If you are heading into the hills, you might want to stop off at like a military store or something." She grabbed a few shirts, throwing them into the cart, grabbed jeans and threw them in as well. She then grabbed socks, underwear, gloves and hats, tossing them into the cart as well. She pulled him into the shoe section and looked at the first pair of DC's. "Do you know her shoe size?"  
Dean thought for a bit. "I think a seven."  
She grabbed a box from the shelf and placed it into the cart. "There. She should like it. I hope you guys can rebuild your wardrobes again."  
"Thank you. Wish I could repay you."  
"Well, if you're ever in town again, just stop by and say hi." She smiled then walked away as he went over to the check out line.

 

"If feel like a bastard for not asking you your name." Dean said as he walked into the hotel room with the bags of food. "I just guessed. OH and I got you something." He went back out the Chevelle, leaving her confused as she went over to the counter and poked around the bags. "Here." He walked back into the room, kicking the door closed and placed the plastic bags onto the bed.  
"What....um..." She walked over to him and pulled the shoe box out of the bag, lifting the lid. "Oh my gosh. Those are...how did you...how did you get this?"  
"Don't worry about it. You have clothes now." Her eyes lit up as she placed the bag down and pulled the clothes out of the bags. "HOLY.... Oh my God. Thank you so much." She dropped the bag and hugged him. "Jamie. My name is Jamie."  
"Hello Jamie, I'm Dean."  
She smiled against his chest. "How am I to ever repay you?"  
"Don't worry about it. I make enough money. Go eat and shower." She pulled away from him and went to the counter, pulling out the pizza sticks and chowing down. Dean went over to the chair and sat down, untying his boots, looking up as she laughed about the Seagrams. "Wow, you went to great lengths."  
"I didn't know what you liked, so I guessed."  
"Definitely not these flavors but I'll drink them anyways. I do like the Calypso one though." She grabbed the blue one and went to the bed. She looked up at the screen when the movie came back on from the commercial break.  
"What are you watching?"  
"The Notebook. There wasn't anything else on."  
"Oh, well, maybe there'll be something else on when you get done with your shower."  
"Hopefully." She popped the lid, then took a sip. Jamie got up and grabbed the bag of underwear, a pair of jeans, the white top and took off to the bathroom. Dean went over to the bed and moved everything back into the bags and placed them onto the chair before sitting down and flipped through the channels. He left it on the History channel, then went over to the counter and rummaged through the food.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jamie walked out of the bathroom, hair down and damp. She placed her dirty clothes into a pile on the other chair by the counter, then went to the other bed and got under the covers. She listened to the people on the show argue about aliens and religion, falling asleep to the voices. Dean couldn't help but notice that she was more at ease now then when he first met her. It was only going to be a few more days and then he could drop her off at her destination and be on his merry way back to Kansas.  
But if he was happy to get rid of her, then why was he feeling guilty for doing so?


	3. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jamie encounter entities and decides to divert their plans.

Hearing someone walk into the hotel room, Jamie laid still. She had no idea what time it was, only that it was dark still. She wanted to call out to Dean to see if it was him, but wasn't up to it, since she could smell something awful. Out of nowhere, the person grabbed her ankles and pulled her off the bed, dragging her to the front door as she screamed. She then heard weird noises, Dean grunting and no longer felt the cold hands on her. Still laying still, she scrunched her eyes shut, hoping that whatever was going on would be over quickly.  
Warm hands went around her waist as she heard Dean's voice in her ears. "Come on we need to get out of here." He lifted her to her feet and took her to her car, pulling the door open and pushing her inside.  
"What about my clothes?"  
Dean shut the door, rushed inside and grabbed all of her things, shoving them into the trunk, then rushed to his side after slamming the door shut. He got in and sped off, not caring that they didn't check out.  
"What the fuck just happen to me?"  
"You were just about to be taken away by a vampire."  
"WHAT?" She looked at him, afraid. "That's all fake. No such thing."  
"Sorry honey, but it is. And he wanted you for something. Not letting that happen." He reached into the back seat without slowing down and grabbed a blanket. He pulled it over and placed it onto her. "Try to get some sleep. I'll let you know when we get to Ohio."  
"You expect me to sleep, now knowing this?"  
"It may be your only chance." He looked into the rear view mirror, then back out in front of him. "The sooner we get you to your friends, the sooner I can get back up." He grabbed the phone he bought while she had been asleep off of the dashboard and looked through it. As much as he didn't want to call his brother, it may have been his only chance. Castiel would probably had been a better bet, but he assumed they would have been together, so he called his brother. "Sam, it's Dean." He put his brother on speaker and handed the phone to Jamie.  
"Dean. Where are you? We need to get you help."  
"Not now Sammy. We have to protect someone. She just about got fangs into her."  
"What. What girl. What kind of fangs?"  
"A vampire. He dragged her out of bed and almost out of the hotel room. I came back from the store just in time. I'll explain when we meet up."  
"Okay. Where do you want to meet up?"  
"Ohio."  
"Ohio?" He was surprised. "Where in Ohio?"  
"Just get Cas and get into baby and drive. Call me when you reach Ohio." Dean grabbed the phone from her and hung it up.  
"Why did you hang up on him?"  
"Cause I need to focus on getting you there and there's going to be a whole lotta trouble along the way."  
"Not what I wanted to hear."  
"Believe me, darling. It's not what I planned."  
"I just would like why he was after me."  
"We will figure things out when we get there."  
"I'm not going to get much sleep."  
"Cas can help with that."  
"Whose Cas and Sammy?"  
"Sam is my brother. Cas is an Angel."  
"An Angel?" She was more astonished. "Oh boy."  
"Don't worry, he's not going to judge you. It's not his place."  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
"May I ask what you are?"  
"Last time an Angel came into my life, he was a tall, brown haired one that told me that one day I will meet my prince."  
"What's so bad about that?"  
She looked at him. "I laughed in his face." She looked away. "Tell me, is your Angel tall, dark and handsome?"  
He thought for a moment. "I guess you can say that."  
"Oh geese. I hope it's not the same one."  
"We've had many Angels come and go. Cas just happens to be the only one to stand by our side no matter what we do."  
"I guess I'll have to wait and find out when I meet him."  
Dean looked down at the gas gauge. "We need gas." He slowed down and turned off the freeway and slowed down when he entered the city, pulling into the first gas station he found. "I left the food. You hungry?" He handed her a ten, then got out and started to talk to the attendant about what he needed. She slipped out of the car and walked into the store, on high alert about the teenage boys in the first isle she had passed. Both of them stared at her as she rounded the corner, but kept looking at the magazines. Jamie grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk, a Snickers and headed over to the deli isle. She grabbed a sandwich then headed to the counter, placing everything down. As the man behind the counter rung up her things, she glanced over to the door seeing Dean leaning against the car, waiting for her.  
"Would you like a bag, miss?"  
"Yes please." She looked at the man as he bagged her things then took the ten off of the counter and gave her the change. As she walked to the door, she felt a burning sensation on her ankle and looked down, seeing scratch marks and blood on her sock. She forgot that she hadn't been wearing shoes and was surprised that she wasn't kicked out. Pushing on the door she rushed to the car and got in. "Thanks for not telling me that I wasn't wearing shoes." He looked down just as she shut the door.  
He went around to the trunk, got into it, pulled out the shoes, closed the door, then got into the driver's side, handing the shoes to her. She pulled the shoes on as he drove off, glancing out the rear view mirror just in time to see the two teen boys walk out of the store, staring at their car. "Shit. Those boys were vamps."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do. You're very lucky they didn't jump you."  
Jamie got into her glove compartment and pulled out her bandanna, wrapping it around the cuts and tied it tight. "We need to get far from here. I'm starting to think that Cora's place isn't going to be safe."  
"You're right. The bunker is going to be the only place and because they know your car, we're going to have to get rid of it."  
"I'm going to need the money."  
"I'll take care of it." She opened her sandwich and took a bite. Dean pulled out the phone again and called Sam, putting him on speaker. "Sam."  
"Dean, we're on our way."  
"Hurry cause we're going to need a swap out. There's more of them than we expected."  
"I'm going as fast as she's letting me."  
"We may have to divert." He looked at her. "You'll have to just skip out going to your friends."  
"We will wait for you in St. Louis."  
"Alright. See you when we get there." Dean hung up again and glanced at her. "If you need her that badly, call her and tell her to meet us there." He handed the phone to her waiting to take it.  
As much as she needed the help from her friend, she also didn't want to put her in harms way. And what would his brother and Angel friend think of them? Would Cora be in the way? Would they both be too much to handle?  
She grabbed the phone from his hand and dialed her friends number. No one answered, so she hung up and dialed another number. Still no answer. She finally dialed one last number, relieved to hear her friends voice.  
"Hello, Cora. It's worse than what I imagined."


	4. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Jamie to the bunker; Sam and Jamie discover who each other are.

Dean pulled the Chevelle right behind his Impala, shutting it off when Sam and Cas stepped out and went over to them. Dean stepped out and hoped they wouldn't freak out on him.  
"Whose the girl?" Sam nodded at the passenger as Cas opened the door and helped her out.  
"Jamie. She needs our help... your help." He corrected himself. "I can't stay, Sammy. You know it." Jamie walked over to Dean and gave him a hug.  
"It would be nice if you could stay."  
"I have a lot to do." He partially lied.  
"Thank you for helping me."  
"Anytime, kiddo." She stepped back and went inside the bunker with Cas. Sam looked at his brother trying to find words to say. "Don't even bother."  
"Dean, you need help."  
"I don't want it. This had been a long time coming."  
"Fine but you know that sooner or later you'll need me to." He changed the subject. "And the girl?"  
"What about her?"  
"What am I to do with her?"  
"Keep her protected. Just until I can find out why these vamps want her."  
"Alright. Stay in contact with me."  
"You know that I will and don't let her out of your sight."  
"She's a young woman. She's not going to be able to stay put."  
"Give her a bucket of ice cream and endless Nicholas Sparks movies."  
Sam smirk as he stepped away from his brother. "Here." He tossed the keys to the Impala. "She needs you more than me." Dean caught them then tossed the Chevelle keys.  
"You'll love her baby." Dean smirked.  
Sam caught the keys. "Wouldn't doubt it." Dean got into his car and before he could shut the door he heard his baby brother say the sweetest words. "I love you."  
Without looking back he responded. "I love you too, Sammy." Sam went into the bunker as Dean drove off, closing and locking the door behind him. He made his way over to the table were Cas and Jamie were sitting.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"A little. I'm more tired than anything."  
"You can stay in Dean's room. I'll fix up a guest room tomorrow."  
"Alright. I should get my things from the trunk."  
"I'll get them." Cas got up and went to the door. Sam helped her to her feet and led the way to Dean's room. She was in awe at the record collection, the Katana's and other collectibles as well as the turn table on the other side of the room in mint condition.  
"Wow. We have the same tastes."  
Upon hearing this, Sam stood up straighter. "I have books. You can read whatever you'd like."  
"Really? Hmm. Depends on what you've got."  
"Edgar Allen Poe, Stephen King.. I think there may be some lady authors in the library."  
"You have a library?" Her curiosity rose.  
"Yeah. I'll show you tomorrow, if you'd like."  
"Yes, please." She smiled at him.  
"So I can make you tuna mac or a salad."  
"That sounds good. I'm not too picky." Cas walked in with her things and placed them onto the bed. "Thank you...."  
"Castiel." He answered.  
"Ah, okay. I'm Jamie." She held out his hand, surprised he didn't know what to do with it. "You haven't taught him much, have you?"  
"He gives good hugs."  
"Ah, well then." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a good squeeze. He hugged her back and saw her blush. "Such a teddy bear." She beamed up at him, noticing Sam getting even more jealous.  
"Are you with Dean?" Cas asked in an awkward way.  
"Am I with Dean? As in am I dating him? No. I just met him a few days ago. He's saved me so many times now."  
Sam looked down at her wrist and ankle. "Did the vampires do that?" He nodded when she looked at him.  
"Uh..." She didn't want to answer. "Just my ankle when I was ripped from the hotel bed."  
"What about your wrist?" Castiel took a hold of her hand and lifted it.  
"Just an accident." She lied as she tried to pull her hand away.  
"Allow me." He placed two fingers against her wrist making the marks heal up. He did the same to her ankle and she was left speechless. "One of the many gifts I have." He slightly smiled at her.  
"How about that tuna mac?" Sam asked, trying to not sound irritated.  
She looked at him. "Okay." She followed him out to the hallway, hearing Cas's footsteps behind them. "So how long have you guys been staying here?"  
"For a while now. It's like a home away from home."  
"Where did you used to live, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"We moved around a lot. It's what we do for our business."  
"What kind of business is that?"  
"We're hunters." She stopped in her tracks, Sam stopping and turning to face her. "Is everything alright?"  
"You've got to be shitting me."  
"No..." He got confused for a second. "Have you met others?"  
"Yeah, in fact I have. Does the name Bobby Singer ring a bell?"  
"You know Bobby?"  
"How could I not? He was my uncle."  
"He was like a dad to us."  
"I had no idea that you and your brother were the same two little boys that use to pull my hair and flip up my dresses."  
Sam was embarrassed. "Yeah.. sorry about that." He turned and kept walking. She followed him.  
"I never thought that I would ever see you two again. After losing contact with my uncle, I figured I would come out this way to find him. Last I knew he was in New York with a friend of his. Bad for me, I got caught up with some bad people. If it wasn't for your brother to have found me, I still would be stuck there. Bobby would have lost his mind if he found out what's happened to me." She went into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, Cas standing in the middle of the kitchen, while Sam went through the cupboards to find a box of noodles and a can of tuna.  
"Sam, you need to tell her."  
"Tell me what?" She perked up and looked at the boys.  
As much as Sam didn't think it was the right time to tell her, he knew that she needed to know. The look on her face made him go against his instincts. "Dean had a huge crush on you when we were kids." Cas sighed and shook his head as he left the kitchen.  
"Really? I thought he was into blondes?"  
"Redheads, but you were his favorite brunette."  
"Well I think I was the only brunette you two were friends with."  
"Eh.. kinda had to." He teased. "Otherwise, you'd cry that we were being mean to you." He opened the box, placed it onto the counter, then opened the tuna can.  
"Which you two were no matter what I'd say or do."  
"Hey, we didn't know any better. With no mom or sisters, you were the next best thing." He grabbed a pan from the rack and filled it with water before placing it onto the stove, turning it on.  
"I'm the next best thing?" Her eyebrow cocked, ready to tease him.  
"Yeah, you were easy to pick on. But we meant well. I remember one time for a week, you never showed and Dean was bummed to the core. He swore he'd never pick on you ever again if you came back to us."  
"And I did."  
"And he kept his promise."  
"Did you know that he was suppose to be my prom date, but he never showed?"  
"Really? I had no clue. I would have made him go if I knew. Do you remember when that was?"  
"I was seventeen, I think you were with Jess."  
He became silent. He hadn't heard her name in a long time. "That was...when...when she passed away. Our father had also passed."  
"Oh, oh my gosh. Wow, do I feel like a dick."  
"You didn't know." He grit his teeth as he poured the noodles from the box into the boiling pot of water.  
Castiel walked back in. "There's a young woman out here saying that she knows you." Jamie slid off of the stool and followed him out, stopping when she saw her best friend standing in the hallway.  
"CORA!" She rushed to her friend, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you are here."  
"I drove so fast, I was sure I'd flip the car."  
"Thank God you didn't."  
"I almost got a ticket too. I explained that you were in the hospital but I didn't know which one. I'm still surprised he let me go on a warning. And then your fluffy friend here answered the door and I was sure that I was in the wrong spot cause he didn't look like the guy you sent me a picture of."  
"Oh, yes. Dean. He's gone. This is Castiel, or Cas if you want." She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "Cora, this is Sam. Sammy, this is Cora." She stepped off to the side, seeing Sam's eyes lit up and almost dropping the can of tuna onto the ground. Jamie could tell that he was going to love being around her best friend.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out about Jamie's past; Dean almost ruins a perfect moment.

Dean tried to ignore the ringing from his phone for the fifth time, but a nagging feeling that it was important won him over. He pulled out his phone, answering with an irritation in his voice. "What, Sammy?"  
Sam seemed to over look it. "You'll never guess what I found out. Jamie is Bobby's neice."  
"What. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Same little girl we used to tease and pull braids." Dean slammed on his breaks; it being so loud that Sam could hear it on his end of the phone. "Dean, you alright?"  
Dean hesitated at first. "Yeah. I'm fine. We've just got a whole new level of hunter business."  
"What do you mean by that?" Sam was confused. "Dean?"  
"Just don't let her out of that bunker until I get back."  
"Dean, I wont. Please tell me what's going on."  
"I will when I get back." Dean hung up and sped off.

Sam looked at Jamie a bit confused. "Dean's not taking this so well. Is there something you need to tell me?"  
"No." She looked at him innocently, then at Cora and Cas. "I wouldn't know why he'd be upset."  
"He doesn't want you leaving the bunker. So whatever happened in your past, is catching up with you."  
"I'm not following." He could see, sense that she was telling the truth.  
"Excuse me." Cas got up and disappeared making the girls eyes lit up.  
"That was...awesome." Cora said with a smile. "Does he do that often?"  
"Yes." Sam answered and put them back on the topic. "Jai, something.. anything."  
"There's nothing, Sam. I do not know why your brother is upset right now." She took a sip of her beer. "I'm going to bed now. You two behave." She got up and hugged her friend then took off to Dean's room.  
Cas came back as quick as a spark, noticing that Jamie wasn't around. "I did some digging, avoided Dean cause I know he'd kill me and I found out what is wrong."  
Sam and Cora stared at him, waiting for him to answer. "And?" Sam asked.  
"She witnessed a massacre by the hands of vampires. And now they are after her."  
"How long ago?"  
"That I do not know."  
Sam called Dean only to get his voicemail. "Dammit Dean. I know you are hiding something from us about her. Call me." He ended the call and then marched down to Dean's room, shoving the door open. He ignored the fact that she was only in her panties and bra. "Jai, you should have been honest with me."  
"When have we ever exchanged stories like that?"  
"Whatever happened in your past...is here, now."  
"Dean knows what I witnessed cause I was fifteen when it happened."  
"And why wasn't I told?"  
"Because you were with Jess, in college. Having fun. Why would you want to revist your past? Besides, I was always Dean's problem, not yours."  
"But you were our friend and I care."  
"I know you care. It just wasnt a good time for you to be around me."  
"And why do you think that?"  
Her eyes narrowed. "Because I wasn't....."  
They were interrupted when Cora knocked on the door. "Dean just called Cas. He says he'll be home soon."  
"Thanks, Cora." She kept her eyes on her friend, hoping that she would stay but Cora walked back out to the kitchen.  
"You weren't what?"  
"In the right frame of mind." She looked down. "Let's just say that some of the vampires did more than take my blood." Sam let out the air that he was holding onto and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry." His voice was softer. He placed a hand on her head, rubbing his thumb against her. "I...did Dean manage to...?"  
"There were too many of them for him to take out alone and your father was hard to get a hold of. So Dean just took me to Bobby's and hid me there. I was moved to Oregon and hid there until I went out looking for Bobby."  
Hearing his name, reminded him of what he needed to tell her. "Um...Jai...there's something I have to tell you." Without being able to explain she began to cry.  
"I had a funny feeling that he wasn't around anymore." She sobbed against him, tears rolling down her face. He held her tighter, moving over to the bed and sat down with her. Just as he was going to comfort her with some words, Dean walked in, stopping when he saw her crying.  
Sam looked up at him. "I think you need to talk to her." Sam kissed her on the forehead, got up and left the room. A bit confused, Dean closed the door and went over to her, sitting down beside her.  
"Why....what did he say to you?"  
"Bobby."  
He sucked in air. "Ah, yeah. It was during a case. But know that he was thinking of you the whole time." He exhaled as she wiped the tears with her hands. "I miss him too, from time to time I think about things." He lifted his shirt and wiped her face. "It's my fault that he's gone."  
She shook her head. "No. He was always a stubborn old fool. Never wanted to back out on something, big or small." She got up and pulled the blankets away from the pillows. "I'm going to get some sleep now."  
"We will get through this. Whatever is coming, I will always be here for you." He took a hold of her hand, getting her to stop. "Jai..."  
"Dean..." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Just once, could you stop being a hunter."  
"Is that a request or a demand?" He let her hand go as she got into bed and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor. "Okay." He kicked off his boots, crawled over her and laid down. He shimmied his clothes off and slid under the covers, pulling her close. It had been a long time since they had shared a bed together, even though back then, they were just kids. Now it was different. Being pratically naked, with the one girl he could never get, practically naked in his arms scared him. It wasn't the fact that she was the one who got away and he didn't know how to deal with it, it was more on the line of; not having a clue that he wasn't himself anymore.  
Just how do you tell someone so innocent that you are no longer the man she looked up to? Not the snot nosed fourteen year old who would lock her in the closet until she cried herself into a petrified state. He wondered if Cas or Sam told her anything, then realized that she wouldn't have let him get this close to her if she already knew.  
Jamie rolled onto her right side, then onto her stomach, snuggling down into the mattress. Dean pulled the blanket over her, feeling the urge to play with her. He begun to get hard, tip throbbing as his eyes traced the outline of her body. Dean rolled over and slid on top of her, kissing her neck.  
"Mmm. Dean. Please stop." He stopped kissing her but didn't lift off. "I know I'm the only girl that you couldn't have...."  
"Jai..." His voice was a whisper. He wanted to explain to her his feelings, but instead, slid off of her and rolled onto his other side. This wasn't him. He couldn't let the corrupt side of him take control. He felt the bed move, then her arm wrap around him. He squeezed her arm, then felt her lips press into the back of his neck.  
"It's only being dismissed right now. I keep it in mind though. Like I always have." She kissed his neck again, then pressed her forehead against him. It didn't take long for him to let it go and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He slowly rolled over onto his back and pulled her into him, then slid the blankets up closer to her neck. He kissed her on the forehead, then let out a sigh.  
"If only you knew how much I love you."


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to be intimate for the first time since turning into a demon.

Jamie rolled over onto her side when she awoke, jumping up and covering herself when she saw Cas sitting there and not Dean. "CAS!" She snapped. "What the hell?"  
"Sorry. Dean asked me to look over you while he was gone."  
"Not like this. Not when I have no clothes on."  
Sam opened the door and stepped in, laughing when he saw Cas. "Well that explains the screaming." He eyed her, noting that she was naked. He went over to the closet and pulled out some of her clothes for her. "While you slept, Dean put your things away. He insisted that you stayed in his room, I however, think you should chose where you want to stay." He went over to the bed and placed the clothes down. He then went to the dresser and pulled out socks and a bra and tossed them onto the bed. "Cas, you're wanted in the kitchen by Cora."  
"Why am I wanted?" Castiel got up, confused. "I thought I'm suppose to watch over her?"  
"Your shift is over now, Cas. Jamie will be fine." Cas walked out of the room as Sam went to the bed.  
"Sometimes he takes things a little too literal."  
"Noticed."  
"Breakfast is ready. I have to do some research, Cora's going to take a shower soon and Dean will be back any minute now." Sam turned and headed to the door, turning to the side as Dean walked in.  
He looked a bit confused, staring at her and the clothes on her bed. "What just happened?"  
"Your little Angel friend thought it would be interesting to watch me while I slept naked."  
"Oh." He played with his lips as he thought. "Whoops. Sorry about that." He closed the door and went over to her. "But this..." He waved his hand at the clothes.  
"Sam was kind enough to grab it for me so Cas didn't see me naked."  
"Ah, okay." He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Dean, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Your fidgeting and you always rub the back of your head when you are stressed out."  
"I just...I cannot believe that I didn't recognize you when I...."  
"Dean, it's alright. I did the same thing. Besides, I assumed you were over that when you climbed into bed with me last night." When he said nothing, she realized that there was something else on his mind. "Are you thinking about what happened to me when I was fifteen?"  
"Well, those vampires are onto you."  
"We're here, in the bunker. You said that nothing can find me here. That it was even hard for Cas to find you two." When he became silent again, she knew that it was something deeper than what he was saying. "Dean...please don't do this."  
His voice was quieter than normal. "I'm fine. I'm not doing anything."  
"Yes you are." She moved the blanket, seeing him look away. "Is that it? Are you ashamed at my body?"  
"No..." He swallowed his words, then looked back at her. She stood up onto the bed and pulled him closer. His heart raced as he placed his hands on her hips, closing his eyes when her hands gently caressed his face. It had been a long time since he was intimate last. She kissed his nose, then his eyes, pulled off his button up plaid shirt and let it drop to the floor. She placed her delicate hands against his warm bare chest, noticing the scars that he endured. The feel of his warm hands, gently move up and down her back and sides left her tingly inside. He pressed himself into her, face pressed into her neck. He breathed in her scent, surprised that the normal smell of warm vanilla was overpowered by pheromones and something else. He decided that the something else was due to the fact that he was demon, but whatever it was, it was heavenly. He also marked it up as her innocence. He pressed his lips against her soft skin, gently sucking. She trembled against him, a slight gasp came from her. When he pulled away to kiss her, they heard a loud crash from one of the other rooms.  
"Stay here." He said, leaving the room quickly. She sat down and covered herself with the blankets. Dean rushed to the kitchen, sliding to a stop, then stepped into the kitchen, surprised to see Cas on the floor with his hand against his head. Cora was knelt beside him, holding the back of his head. "What happened?" Dean's voice was gruff.  
"I tried..."  
Cora looked at Dean. "He tried to hang the pot up and the whole thing came down onto him."  
"Where's Sam?"  
"Studying."  
"Not anymore." Sam walked into the kitchen. "Yikes." He went over to Cas and helped him to his feet. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I underestimated the weight difference."  
Dean and Sam looked at the peg board. "Nawh." Sam answered. "I think it just was old. I'll pick up a new one soon."  
Cora looked at Dean. "Where's Jai?"  
"In the bedroom, waiting for me to get back." He looked at Cas. "If you're alright, I'm going to finish my conversation with her."  
"Yeah, I think I should be fine." Cas groaned as his friends helped him over to the table. Dean turned and went back to his room  
Jamie was dressed, pulling on her shoes, when Dean walked back in. He sighed, went to his shirt and pulled it back on. "The cork board fell on top of Cas."  
"Ooh, ouch. Is he alright?"  
"Yeah, he'll be fine." He stopped her as she tried to pass him, voice back to being soft. "Are we done then?" She locked her fingers with him, got onto her tip toes and kissed his neck.  
"Never." She whispered, then walked away, letting her fingers slide against his. As she walked out the door, Dean felt his ego get boosted as well as his friend. He knew that he needed to take care of that before going back out to the others.

 

Around eleven thirty that night, Dean sat at the tables, reading, as Sam was asleep in his room and Cora asleep in hers. Cas had gone off to do some Angel business and Jamie was waking up from a wonderful dream. She slipped off the bed, grabbed his red and black plaid shirt he wore earlier and pulled it on, buttoning it up, until her cleavage was showing. She then walked out to the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot cocoa. As she walked down the cold wooden floor, she wondered who would be awake at this hour.  
She smiled to herself when she saw Dean sitting there at the large table, reading something on the laptop, deciding to go over to him and be playful. "Hi Dean." Her voice was soft and groggy. He didn't look up from the laptop, nor said hi, but when she stood next to him, he acknowledged her by running his warm hand up her leg. "Are you always this warm?"  
"Most of the time." His voice was soft like it had been earlier.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Folklore on some monsters." His hand traveled up towards her butt, but went back down before he touched it. She felt waves of energy travel through her and it made her feel calm. "It's kind of interesting." She placed her cup onto the table.  
"I'll make another one." Wanting to leave, he held her there, pushed the chair away from the table, and moved her between his legs. She sat down on one leg, a bit uncomfortable until he grabbed her legs and pulled them over his right one. She snuggled and felt the heat radiating off of him. He held her firmly as he kept reading, his free hand sliding up and down her thigh. "Dean?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"How late are you staying up?"  
He knew he had to lie. "Not much longer." She kissed him on the neck, then slipped off of him and grabbed his hand. Without having to ask, he got up and followed her down the hallway into their room, closing the door behind him. Dean pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly, stepping forward every time she stepped back. He kicked off his boots, then kissed her again. He did this in a pattern until he was completely naked in front of her. At first she looked overwhelmed at the sight of him, but he knew what she was feeling when she let his shirt slid off of her shoulders and fall to the floor. Jamie took charge in the next step by grabbing his hands and pulling him to the bed with her. She laid down onto her back, arching her legs as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself, knees pressed into her, body arched over hers as he kissed her passionately.  
He leaned on his left arm as he took his hardness into his right and teased her opening with his tip. Her fingers pulled his short tousled hair, gently biting his bottom lip after a few kisses landed on hers. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushed himself in, grabbing a hold of her hip when he heard her gasp. He moved his face near her ear and whispered. "Am I hurting you?"  
"No." She whispered back. "It's just...been a while." She felt him stop for a few seconds before rolling his hips into her. "Oh, Dean." She moaned, biting her bottom lip before he pressed his against hers. Between kisses, they let out moans, her fingers digging into his shoulders, his into her hips. She matched his rolling, grinning when he moaned loudly into her ear.  
"Holy shit." He proclaimed as he fought back the urge to release before her. "I'm going to cum if you keep that up."  
"Isnt that the point?" He grinned at her, kissed her hard, then thrust deeper, stretching her until she felt him just at the opening of her cervix. "Dean..." She pleaded. "Not that far."  
"Am I hurting you?"  
"No...but..." Before she could finish, she gasped, then felt her whole body go into orgasmic mode. Two seconds later he matched her, grunting into the pillow until his body gave out on him and crushed her into the mattress. He gasped a few times before rolling off of her, trying to catch his breath. Scooting closer to her, he pulled the blankets over them, then wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling her neck.  
Forgetting what she was going to complain about, Jamie closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She allowed sleep to over take her, body temp rising as he warmed her up. Dean kissed her neck and shoulder, then her head, not wanting to let her go. In fact, he was starting to believe that he was afraid to let her go. And if Sam and Cas found out what they just did, he knew for sure, his secret would be safe no more.


	7. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie learns the truth; Dean has his heart back.

Jamie walked into the kitchen, seeing several opened boxes of crackers, empty glasses of wine bottles and her best friend sitting at the table, giggling at Sam as Cas was explaining the intricits of the universe. "What's gotten you into a giggly mood?" Jamie walked over to them and took the graham cracker from Sam's hand. As she bit into it, Cora said that they were stoned and the rest, Jamie could guess. "Wow. Really? You couldn't have waited for me to wake up so I could join you?"  
"You were sleeping peacefully with Dean when I popped in. I wasn't wanting to disturb the queen from her beauty rest." Cora giggled.  
Sam looked at Jamie. "You do realize that you have my brother wrapped around your finger."  
"No. No I don't. Your brother could care less what I do."  
"Jai, besides Lisa and Jo, you're about the only other woman he's cared for."  
"Um... you let that smoke get to your head to quickly." She looked at Cas. "And are you stoned as well?"  
"As a human, I could very well partake in your...whatever it's called. But no, I have not done so."  
"Good, then you can help me." She went to him, grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bedroom. She knew that Dean was in the study, so there wasn't going to be any interruptions right away. Once inside the bedroom, she closed the door and went to the bed, sitting down as he stood in the middle of the room.  
"What may I help you with?"  
"I need you to do something for me. But I don't want the boys to know. Especially Dean."  
"I cannot keep a secret from them."  
"Cas, you're an Angel. I can assume you have kept secrets from them before when it has come to Angel business. So please, just do this for me."  
He sighed. "They will be angry with me, but I will do it."

 

Dean walked into the kitchen, making a face when he saw Sam and Cora making out at the table. "Why don't you two go to a room and do that?" Sam pulled away and looked at him. "Where's Jamie?"  
"She went off with Cas. Something about helping her with something." He immediately stood up when he saw her storm down the hallway. "Shit." He rushed to the hallway, sliding to a stop when he saw Cas walk up. "Cas, what was that about?" Dean walked up behind his brother, knowing that he couldn't lie even though he knew he was suppose to keep her secret.  
"She thinks that Gabriel cursed her."  
"What? Why does she think that?"  
Dean remembered what she told him about an Angel coming to her and telling her that she would meet her prince charming soon. "Shit." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Because of me." He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "She knows that I'm not myself." The brothers looked at Cas. "Please don't tell me that you told her."  
"I had to. She doesn't know what she's getting into."  
Sam interjected. "You cannot make that decision for her."  
"Dammit Cas." Dean balled up his fists, wanting to punch him. "Stay out of this." He headed down the hallway.  
"Dean, you will hurt her."  
"Shut up Cas." He snapped as he wondered into the main room, coming to a sudden stop when a book flew at him. Then another book came flying at his face, barely dodging it.  
"Your a fucking demon? I slept with a fucking demon?"  
"No, Jai. It's not like that. I am still me."  
"Don't lie to me Dean. Last night was suppose to be special. For you. Not whatever it is that you've become. The man I grew up with. Not a monster."  
Ouch. It stung him like a bee, hearing that word. "Baby, please."  
"No. You don't get to call me that."  
Choked up on his words, he tried to not cry. "Okay, you're right. I should have told you. I was afraid to."  
"The Dean I know wouldn't be afraid of anything. I knew you had commitment issues and I could have worked with that, but this...this is more. This is worse. Not only was I lied to, I've been violated; heart, soul and mind." She turned and rushed to the door, taking no time at all to get them open and out of the bunker. Cora marched up to Dean, slapping him hard.  
"How could you do this to her? To yourself? Now she could be anywhere."  
"I'll find her." Castiel disappeared before anyone could protest.  
"You have no fucking clue with how much she loves you." Cora walked over to the table and sat down.  
"I'll get the Impala." Sam walked away. Dean stood there, staring out into space, trying to piece everything together. He remembered all the days that he had spent with her as kids. He then remembered when she graduated high school. He was waiting for her in the hallways, holding roses, waiting to congratulate her and take her out for dinner. But when he saw her accept roses from someone else, he was overwhelmed with emotions and gave the flowers to some girl standing beside him, then took off out to his Impala.  
"She hasn't always loved me." He turned to Cora when she looked up at him. "There was always someone else."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she loved them the way she loved you."  
"I thought she only saw me as a brother. No matter how many times I tried..."  
"Dean, she loved you, she just never did anything because she didn't want to get you into trouble with the law with the age difference. Besides, you always went out with the girls your age and who knows when you two grew apart. But believe me when I say, she's in love with you. She always has and always will."  
Sam walked into the bunker. "Dean, let's go."  
Dean went to Cora and kissed her on the head. "Thank you."  
"I'll call you if she comes back." She watched him run to his brother, then them stepping out and closing the door behind them. She then looked up at the ceiling. "Okay God. Now's the time to work your magic. Please don't let her make another mistake. Bring her home."

 

Cas landed in the back seat of the Impala, almost scaring the boys to death. "I found her."  
Dean gripped the steering wheel and brought his car to a stop. "I hate it when you do that."  
"Sorry, I thought you should know that she's at the bridge up ahead."  
"Well.." Sam spoke up. "At least we know where she's at."  
"Yeah. But will she ever forgive me?" Dean put the car into gear, moving only a few feet before it stopped and turned off. "No no no. Not now."  
"Cas. Go to Cora. Tell her that we found Jamie and that we'll be home soon." Cas did as Sam asked, Sam turning to his brother, hoping he could talk him out of breaking his car.  
Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel, pissed that his car was stalling. He was only a hundred feet away from her and he felt like that he wasn't going to make it. He tried to start up the engine again only to find himself cussing up a storm. Sam held back from voicing his opinion, up until his brother called the car a piece of shit. "Dean, your going to have to run."  
"Fuck, shit." Dean threw the door open, hopped out and sprinted down to the bridge, worried that she had already done something. When he neared the middle of the bridge, he could hear the thumping of his brothers footsteps not to far behind him. Up ahead he made out a figure, getting ready to climb up onto the railing. "Jamie!" He yelled. "Jamie. Don't." Dean forced himself into a full run, noticing that she saw him and started to run to him.  
"Dean!" She yelled as she got closer to him. With one leap she was air born, landing in his arms, legs wrapping around him. His arms instantly held her after coming to a stop. Both of them with their eyes watering.  
"I love you Jamie. I wont let you go. I love you." He panted, feeling his heart thumping as he tried to catch his breath. He touched her face with a free hand, looking into her beautiful hazel blue eyes.  
"I love you too, Dean." Jamie replied, feeling tears running down her face.  
Sam came to a stop, a few feet away from them when he saw that they were together. He sighed with relief, then turned and looked out over the river, to give them privacy. He tried to catch his breath as he leaned over the railing, straining his hearing, hoping that she would change her mind.  
"Come home with us." Dean wanted to demand it, but after all that he did to her, his words was nothing but a request. He placed her on her feet and looked her in the eyes.  
"Dean I can't." She cried out.  
"Why can't you?"  
"Because of what you have become."  
"Don't... don't let that stop you. I know.. I know now how much you love me. I've been blinded by everything. But don't let my stupidity make you want to end your life."  
"I don't. Not now. I just want to be with you."  
Dean knew that his brother was wanting to tell him what he needed to do and decided to be him to it. "I'll change. I'll have Sam and Cas help me. I don't want to lose you. Not again. Not ever."  
"Again?" She was confused. "Dean, this..."  
He told her about the graduation ceremony. "That was the last time I saw your gorgeous face."  
"I'm not as gorgeous as the girls you dated."  
"Pffsh. They weren't the ones I wanted." She looked over at Sam, seeing that he was waiting for them. "What do you say?"  
"If you change, I'll stay."  
"Deal." He pulled her in for a kiss. Even though they knew that it was going to be a bumpy ride the next few days, there wasn't anything in the world that would split them apart.


End file.
